Ultraman Seed (Series)
is the 30th entry in the Ultra Series. Episodes #'Artifact Device' #*'Plot:' Shiro Shindo is a teenager that's in his second year of high school. His life is pretty regular until he and friends learn of a great battle between a giant of light and a horrible chimeric monster from back in 1938. #*'Appears:' EX Tyrant, Sadola, Lord-Varze #'My Name is Seed' #*'Plot:' After ultra's defeat at the hands of Lord-Varze, Seed begins to bond with his new host. The two get along except for Seed's antsy and hotheaded approach to things. #*'Appears:' Lord-Varze #'Devastation Aftermath' #*'Plot:' In the after storm of Seed's rampage, Shiro begins to seriously question him as a city district of Tushiton is devastated. Seed is declared a threat to humanity just as yet another monster appears. #*'Appears:' King Pandon Blaze #'Another Ultra' #*'Plot:' A Telesdon appears in the mountains near Tushiton, but before Seed can fight it, another ultra appears to dispatch it. Seed recognizes him, but can't remember his name. #*'Appears:' Telesdon, Pestar #'Assassination Highschool' #*'Plot:' A new kid named Alberto Min arrives at Yokohama. While Mizumi, Kaito, Kenshi, and Taiyo make quick friends, this new student showcases hostile intent towards Shiro and Luna. #*'Appears:' Alien Nackle Madrid, Black King #'Exceed My Limits' #*'Plot:' Lord-Maja has been summoned and so Seed is defeated by the Lord Darkness Beast's superior speed. Luckily, it goes into a temporary regenerate, giving Yokohoma time to formulate a plan. #*'Appears:' Lord-Maja #'To You With Love' #*'Plot:' Mizumi finds herself the target of a secret admirer. Wanting to know who it is just out of curiosity, she investigates. Meanwhile, a monster able to teleport at will appears in the city. #*'Appears:' Zarudon #'Field Trip to America' #*'Plot:' The students of Shiro's class find out they're going for a field trip to the US. Everyone's excited except for Kaito who's worried about something from his past. #*'Appears:' Geronimon, Alien Reguran Dulles, Thunder Melba, Re-Telesdon, Re-Sadola #'Luna's Secret' #*'Plot:' Luna has been acting strange lately and unknown to her friends, she is an ultra host. While that goes on, a space monster approaches Earth. #*'Appears:' Bemular #'Two Fateful Nights' #*'Plot:' With Shiro on a family trip, Rau summons the choju Doragory to cause trouble. Gene and Luna try to fight against it, but are defeated by its overwhelming strength. While preparing for the next fight, the reminisce on the night they met. #*'Appears:' Doragory, Neronga #'Investigations' #*'Plot:' The principle of Yokohama announces that every student in the school is to go for a drug test. Despite the claim, there's a deeper purpose for it. #*'Appears:' Mecha Gomora #'Operation David and Goliath' #*'Plot:' Finding themselves unable to locate Seed, the Japanese government tries a drastic plan to lure him out, and destroy the threat he represents. #*'Appears:' Rigger, Lord-Kyvron #'Proving Oneself' #*'Plot:' The government of Japan has been betrayed as Lord-Kyvron gets "out of control" and rampages. Seed struggles against the mighty opponent, but hope comes. #*'Appears:' Lord-Kyvron #'The Promised Battle' #*'Plot:' Seed and Gene battle as promised in Okinawa, but Rau has plans to shake up the fight. #'Everything at Risk' #*'Plot:' In the midst of Gene and Seed's battle, Rau had taken the liberty of kidnapping Luna's family. Feeling bad about his vengeful ways, Gene and Luna go on alone into Bullton's dimension to save them as Seed rests. #'Trapped in the Edge of Space' #*'Plot:' Seed and Gene are worn out from the constant fights and have been defeated by the duo of Zetton Assaulter and King Joe Blaster as everyone finds themselves permanently trapped in Bullton's dimension. #'Freedom At Hand' #*'Plot:' After finally escaping Bullton's dimension, Shiro and co. find that another Lord Demon Beast this time of the name of Lord-Desra. With Seed and Gene even more weakened, they must find a way to defeat him. #'Black Out' #*'Plot:' One day, the power of Tushiton suddenly goes out, and leaves the city in panic. The gang investigates with two government agents as a something prowls the streets of the city. #'Start of Something Beautiful' #*'Plot:' Kenshi ask Shiro and Luna for help with confessing his feelings to Mizumi, and so do their best. #'You're Coming with Us' #*'Plot:' The agents who teamed up with Shiro and Luna have come back with Minister of Defense, Hosoo Kioko with a proposition: come with them to be protected by the government or something will happen. #'We Have No Other Choice' #*'Plot:' Rau meets up with the government once again, while they attempt to assassinate him, he reveals that has nuclear codes given to him by a friend, and threatens to activate the nuclear bombs if they don't cooperate. #'Regret and Miracle' #*'Plot:' Seed and Gene are beaten by Reverse-Varze while Hosoo looks down upon himself in shame. Despite this seeming doomsday, the hope of people begins to gather. Specials * Ultraman Seed The Movie: Destiny is in Your Hand * Ultraman Seed Side Story: Tragedy * Ultraman Seed Side Story: Find The Cure Characters Protagonist * Shiro Shindo * Luna Imagawa Yokohama International School * Mizumi Hikari * Kaito Daisuke * Kenshi Shima * Taiyo Asakura Japanese Government * Emperor Kishi (Takagi Mochihito) * Prime Minister, Hosoo Kioko Antagonist * Rau Toshihiko Ultras * Ultraman Seed **Origin Zero (Ep 1 - ?) **Striker Mode (Ep 3 - 5) **Aerial Mode (Ep 6 - 7) **Freedom **Void **Master Almighty * Ultraman Gene **Hiten (Ep 4, 6, ) **Chikara Kaiju and Seijin Lord Darkness Beasts * Lord-Varze (Ep 1 - 2) ** Normal (Ep 1 - 2) ** Reverse-Varze * Lord-Maja (Ep 5 - 6) ** Normal (Ep 5 - 6) ** Seed Void (Ep ? - ?) * Lord-Kyvron * Lord-Desra ** Normal ** Reverse * Lord-Aletheia Evil * EX Tyrant (Ep 1 Lesson) * King Pandon Blaze (Ep 3) * Alien Nackle Madrid (Ep 5) * Black King (Ep 5) * Alien Manon Dulles (Ep 8) * Thunder Melba (Ep 8) * Mecha Gomora * Gan Q * Aribunta Brothers ** Aribunta Cutter ** Aribunta Bullet * Bullton * King Joe Blaster * Zetton Assaulter * Eleking * Alien Pitt Sellis * Daigarugu Neutral * Sadola (Ep 1 and 8) ** Normal (Ep 1) ** Revived (Ep 8) * Telesdon (Ep 4, 8) ** Normal (Ep 4 and 8) ** Revived (Ep 8) * Pestar (Ep 4) * Zarudon (Ep 7) * Geronimon (Ep 8) * Rigger Trivia * Many changes have been made to certain aspects of Seed so that it seemingly makes more sense, even if it partly turns into an edgy high school drama. * The bases for various changes. ** Alien Nackle Madrid's name was originally Marid, but I kept reading it as Madrid so I named him after the Spanish capital of Madrid. ** Telesdon being Gene's first opponent makes reference to the edited picture in his history. ** Originally I intended Gikogilar/Hoe to appear in episode 7, but it was changed to Zarudon. ** Dellus was originally an Alien Baltan, but was changed to a Manon named after the CIA agent who approved Project MK-Ultra, Allan Dellus. *** The monster he summons, Thunder Melba was originally taken by Fire Golza. Ultraman Seed Side Story: Tragedy Ultraman Seed Side Story: Tragedy is a side story/gaiden. Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Seed *Ultraman Mimeo *Ultrawoman Umpire *Ultraman Gene *Ultrawoman Sara *Ultraman Bezel *Ultrawoman Lucia *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman 80 *Yullian Kaiju and Seijin *Bemstar *Birdon *Black King *King Silvergon *Demaaga *Alien Argo Reor *Alien Magma Tiane *Rau Toshihiko *Lidorias *Sadola *Antlar *Eleking *Bemular *Bullton *Aboras *Dorako *Red King *King Guesra *EX Tyrant *Lord-Yacruv Ultraman Seed Side Story: Find The Cure Ultraman Seed Side Story: Find The Cure is a side story/gaiden. The story takes place immediately after the series, about 2 - 3 days where Seed and Gene must retrieve something a special plant to awaken Sara from her coma; however a cult of aliens prevents them, worshiping the one who stole all of Seed's original forms. Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Seed *Ultraman Mimeo *Ultrawoman Umpire *Ultraman Gene *Ultrawoman Sara *Ultraman Bezel Kaiju and Seijin TBA Ultraman Seed The Movie: Destiny is in Your Hand is Seed's movie that takes place after the series. Plot Several months after Aletheia's defeat, things go on peacefully besides the random Telesdon or Magular, that is until the city of Sapporo is turned to rubble. Shocking Japanese society, Seed's host Shiro along with their friends try to find out what's happening. They learn that an ancient yet powerful alien sorcerer known as Calius has come back from the dead and seeks to reclaim his former empire starting with Earth. Though they gain the assistance of other ultras like Orb, X, Taro, and Ace, will it be enough for Seed and Gene to defeat the great evil? Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Seed **Freedom **Striker Mode **Aerial Mode **Master Almighty **Eternal Freedom *Ultraman Gene **Hiten **Justice Savior *Ultraman Orb **Orb Origin **Orb Trinity *Ultraman *Ultraman Kaiju and Seijin * Taranis * Calius * Armor of Crisis * Giga Dragno * EX Skull Gomora * Ezmael Ultraman Seed & Ultraman Coral: Defenders of Freedom Ultraman Seed & Ultraman Coral: Defenders of Freedom is a crossover movie between Seed and Coral as they fight the being known as Messiader who utilizes both the Secret Virus and . Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Seed **Freedom **Striker Mode **Aerial Mode **Master Almighty **Eternal Freedom *Ultraman Gene **Hiten **Justice Savior *Ultraman Coral **Atlantic **Pacific **Arctic **Panthalassic *Ultraman Sevl Kaiju and Seijin *Messiader **Normal **Reverse **TBA Secret Form **Reverse Secret form *Perfect King Joe *Firestorm-Draco *Zegan *Hyper Eleking *Gora *Rezaito *Gaimos *Buguzaras *Jirenma *Renbolar Acid Rain **Acid Rain Reverse *Maroo **Normal **Reverse *Vakishim Thorn Launcher **Normal **Reverse Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:DominatetheFreedom Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Ultraman Seed Category:Fan Series